i wish I were different
by LirialRaito
Summary: A portion of Tamayo's diary... with a summary of what Angelic Layer is about at the end, for those who don't know.


Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer  
This is Tamayo's diary. If you like, give 10 reviews,  
and I will do a better one :P  
  
  
Why Am I, The Way I Am?  
  
By: Lirial Raito  
  
  
Why? I wonder why... why am I the way I am?  
Is it becuase my father raised me?  
Because my very best friend has always been a boy?  
I learned wrestling moves while Kotarou-chan learned  
karate.  
  
I know more about fighting than him.   
I enjoy fighting more than him, and he has always been the one I   
practice my moves on.   
  
Safe... even when he complained, I knew he never really minded.  
To him, I was just one of the guys. I always knew that was how  
he felt, I really did, but that thought didn't hurt until he  
said it outloud.   
  
I confessed my love as he ran after Misakichi,  
and all he could tell me later was that he  
never thought of me as a girl.  
  
I know it's all my fault, but I felt, not being thought of  
as a girl was best. That way, I could touch Kotarouchan, without fear   
of him taking things the wrong way.  
  
Without rejection.  
  
And then, Misakichi came along, so full of spirit and love.  
I do love her too, she is a very dear friend to me, but....  
why did Kotarouchan have to fall for her?  
She's in love with Oujirou...   
  
My poor Kotarouchan... I promise, I'll try harder to be like her.  
More... feminine, less physical. I can't change who I am,  
but I can alter how I react to things. I won't go to   
put you in a headlock when I get excited, I won't practice my moves  
on you around other people.   
  
Maybe then... maybe then you won't be so reluctant to hold my hand,  
or to have me touch you now...   
  
=============================  
  
just a bit of what Tamayo feels....  
For those who don't know much about Angelic Layer, here is a small synopsis:  
  
11-year old Misaki (can't remember last names) moves to Tokyo to live with  
her aunt and attend school. When she arrives at the train station in tokyo,   
the first thing she sees is a tall tower, with a t.v. screen broadcasting   
a fight.   
  
A white clothed 'woman' (Angel - Athena) is battling someone much larger than herself.  
Misaki thinks that Athena will lose, but is suprised when Athena sprouts wings and  
hits her oponent with an electrical attack called 'Astral Emission'  
Athena wins the battle, and Misaki wonders what this is, hearing some small kids call  
it 'Angelic Layer.'  
  
Misaki is greeted by Icchan, a strange but likable person who knows all about ANgelic Layer  
(Near the end of the 26 episode series, she finds out that Icchan is the creator of Angelic Layer.)  
Icchan takes Misaki to a store to buy as much ANgelic Layer merchandise she can.  
This includes an 'egg' that contains an unformed Angel i.e. a small doll that can be customized,  
and controlled using a device that looks similar to a vr visor.   
Misaki goes to her aunts home and creates her angel that evening, a small, lightweight type  
(Fast and agile, but not much hitting power), and names her angel 'Hikaru'.  
(Hmm... can't tell this is a CLAMP series can you? Hikaru the angel looks quite a lot like  
Hikaru the Magic Knight.)  
  
The next day Misaki is befriended by Hatako, a kindergartener who is a rising champion in  
Angelic Layer. Hatako makes some clothes for Hikaru, thinking it mean to let the angel go  
around naked. Shortly Misaki also makes friends with Hatako's brother, Kotarou, and a childhood  
friend of Kotaro's, Tamayo. Both Kotaro and Tamayo are in Misaki's class, so they walk with her.  
  
That afternoon she runs into Icchan again, who gives her a clothing set to make Hikaru someing  
more permanent to wear, and takes her back to the Piffle Princess where she bought Hikaru  
to practice. Misaki is almost immediately challenged to her first battle, and she wins.  
Later she makes friends with Oujirou, Icchan's step brother, who helps Misaki practice.  
In very little time, Misaki is entered into the ANgelic Layer competition (regional)  
where she clumisly climbs the ranks of more experienced players.   
(Hatako is upset with Misaki for not fully believing in Hikaru), and eventually  
Misaki wins the competition, losing only one fight to Hatako.  
  
Because she loves to do ANgelic Layer, and has fun, she makes countless friends with the  
other competitors, and becomes the 'Miracle Rookie', going on to the nationals.  
There, she once more kicks but, and advances to the finals, where she knows she will be   
able to meet the Dues (person who controlls the angel) of the white angel Athena, her inspiration  
for going so far.   
  
And that is ALL I'm gonna say :P  
There is a lot more of course, plots within plots, everyone has a reason for doing Angelic Layer...  
email at chibiraito@yahoo.com for an indeph summary, or... well, I have all but 2 episodes. 


End file.
